Gas turbine blades are designed with platform structures that are subject to degradation from thermo-mechanical fatigue and resulting cracks. Cracking of such elements ranges from crazing (superficial or shallow cracks) to through-wall cracks The use of high-temperature superalloy metals in these structures increases the difficulty of repair, often requiring hotbox welding with a low yield of successful repairs Often degraded components are considered irreparable and must be scrapped A need exists to improve the success in repairing such components.
United States patent application publication number US 2012/0205014 A1 discusses prior art problems with inertia friction welding, including strain on the workpiece causing solidification stress. FIG. 2 of that application illustrates separation of the fusion interface from such stress. That application describes a stress relief regiment to address that problem. Further improvements in such technology are desired